The present invention relates to drivelines of the type for connecting a driving member to a driven member. Such drivelines include a shaft which is slid into a sleeve and allowed to slide axially with respect to one another. This motion is referred to as telescoping and allows a driveline to elongate and shorten while maintaining a fixed radial alignment. It is desirable to provide a radial free motion driveline that allows a fixed amount of radial motion between the shaft and sleeve that can be used by the installer to compensate for any misalignment between the driving and driven members that the driveline is connected between. Drivelines of the present type are particularly suitable for driving agricultural machinery from a power source.